The Cryo Legacy Chapter 4- A New Name
The Cryo legacy Chapter 4- A New Name It took us almost half a day to make the trip back to the village, though it was still further away. Something was wrong. Smoke was rising from the tops of the village. We heard faint screaming and crying. “We have to make it back before the village is destroyed” Shira said. We were still far away though, how could we get back in time? “We have to run!” Lados and Shira agreed. The sword swinging and striking my back caused me pain. With all the energy I had I kept on running think of my Sister, my Mother and Miko. I could tell Lados and Shira were running for their family as well. “We’re almost there look there’s the gates” Shira was pointing to the pathway that led toward the Village. We kept on running hopping it wasn’t too late. At that moment something happened, everything was still and quiet, the evil roar of a Rathalos. We all froze knowing that was too late, but at that moment something happened. A faint cry echoed into my eye’s the sound was unnatural, as if I could hear from a far distance. I ignored it and kept on going to the Village. The village was flooded with flames and the stench of Human flesh burning. Everything was burning, the Markets, the villages house and the Guild Hall. The Guild Hall flag was aflame. As the wind blew it the flames grew. “Look guys, you look for your families” I said, they nodded and run off. I was in shock; I saw my house burning, the wooden roof was collapsing. I crept up to the lit house, sweating, my heart beating with fear as if I lost them. I walked up to the house knowing it was finished. I opened the door, my trance had faded. I rushed up to the kitchen seeing that everything was lighting up faster and faster. A message that was found on the floor, it looked unknown to me. “Nothing what we would keep in this house I thought”. The message read: Evacuation route: Mineguard City-''' ''' Boat 3A- Leaving- Dawn Reason- Disturbances found, Hunters killed I read the note knowing the house was on fire. I heard a faint “Nya”. I turned curiosity knowing it was unhuman, “Miko!” I yelled, but he was trapped. “Nya, Help me faster” Miko requested, his small little legs were trapped underneath some burning wood. I picked up the piece of wood and tried to move it. Miko was in a lot of pain. I heaved harder trying to lift the piece of wood, another roar, “Hurry up master it’s coming”. The flaming piece of wood came off. I lifted Miko and ran out of the burning house and ran as fast as I could. As I was running out the Rathalos was tailing me trying to swoop us inside the house. I went past the doorway and leaped out of the house, rolling on the ground. I watched as the Rathalos swooped through two story house, watching him crash through the delicate burning pieces of wooden tiling. As the monster made contact with the house the burning pieces exploded, causing bits of wood to fly in all directions. I shifted my friends’ weight onto me and started running again. My friends caught up with me, running towards the docks hopping there were some boats left. As we ran we heard an arrow shoot out. We turned hoping the Rathalos stopped chasing us. From a distance we saw a moving shape. The shape was coating an arrow with some sort of liquid. The person pulled the arrow back real hard let it go. We watched as the arrow pierced through the wind, hitting the Rathalos through its torso. The arrow came out of the other side carrying something though it. The Arrow was carrying a heart. The arrow hit a tree causing the impact to stop the arrow. Miko was also peering at the stranger; his eyes were half shut staring at the strange, unknown person that had killed a Wyvern with one Arrow. The Strange person came towards us, he walked fast. He had some sort of black armor. His face was concealed with a hood. His bow was peeking out behind him, he looked at me staring. Then he saw the Longsword strapped to my back and hesitated. He looked at me again and pulled his arm out. His dried lips moved, “Welcome back, Cryo”. I looked at him, he looked serious. Category:Fan Fiction